


Kiss Prompts

by TeethHoarder



Series: Tumblr Prompt Lists [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sensory Overload, arthur can't fucking cook, mild breakdown, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHoarder/pseuds/TeethHoarder
Summary: A bunch of prompts i got on tumblr for different kisses. I love some fluff.





	1. ...On a place of insecurity - FrUKGerIta

Morning sun shone through the closed blinds of Arthur’s room, illuminating just off of his face, leaving him pleasantly warm as he continued to doze through the morning. That was, until someone else bounced onto the bed, hands shaking his shoulders.  
“Wake up! Wake up!” Feli’s excited voice sounded, what someone could be so excited for in the morning was a complete mystery. 

Arthur groaned in reply, pulling the covers further over himself, “Noo…”  
“C’mon! You can’t lay in bed all day lazy pants.”  
“Watch me.” He spoke gruffly, eager to get back to that soft dreamlike state on the edge of sleep. A tut came from the Italian before he wormed his way under the covers, arms wrapping around the other’s waist. His head buried into his neck in a firm, yet comfortable hug. 

This was preferable, and Arthur felt himself smile a little as he drifted back into the fluff of his pillows. Maybe the only thing better than that dreamy nap was someone to share it with, and Feli was always so warm against him, it was perfect. 

That was, until he heard the intake of breath from the Italian. His eyes snapped open just in time for the raspberry to be blown onto his neck. With a cry, he squirmed to try get out of the now vice like grip he was in, but managed only to turn and face that big grin.  
“Fine.” He huffed, “I’m awake. What do you want?” 

Feli’s amber eyes lit up – if any more than they always were was possible – and he pressed his forehead against the man in his arms, “Don’t be so grumpy.” He teased, nuzzling their noses together, “I was just thinking about some things.”  
“What things?” Whatever it was, Arthur was already back against the pillows, ready to fall back asleep, maybe trap the Italian in with him if he could. 

Those thoughts of just cuddling up peacefully were once again pushed aside when a pair of lips pushed against his own. He didn’t fight it, despite his original confusion, Feli was known for his grand romantic gestures, and today certainly wasn’t any different. The Englishman would allow it, give in to it, and of course kiss back. It was slow, lazy, and long, and when it broke away, Arthur had been so accepting of it, that he tried to follow to continue it. 

His eyes opened, met with that gentle amber once again.  
“I think your teeth are cute.”  
By impulse, Arthur covered his mouth, “What?”  
“Your teeth.” Feli giggled, moving to pull back the hand, “You always cover them when you smile… But I like them.”  
“They’re crooked…”  
“They have personality.” 

Lips met again, this time the Englishman was more reluctant, thoughts now on one of the many things that bothered him about himself. As pleasant as he might find the distinctly lemony taste Feli had, he couldn’t help but feel self conscious.  
“Hm.. I’m sorry.” The Italian muttered, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“I’m not upset.” Arthur looked up with a sigh, running his hands through that endlessly soft hair,  
“I just want you to smile more. Genuinely. When you care so much about how you look, I don’t get to see you how you are naturally, and relaxed. That’s all I want, because I love that. All of you…”  
“Is that what you’re up to?” 

Feli moved his eyes, looking the Englishman in the face for a moment, searching for meaning, before cracking back into his smile, burying his face into his neck. “If all of you loved yourselves as much as I love you, well…”  
“We would be a bunch of narcissists.” Arthur chuckled, keeping his arms wrapped tight around him, pressing a kiss into his hair, “Alright then… I’ll smile more for you.” 

\--- 

Francis has been on the sofa for most of the morning. Truthfully he wasn’t usually so lazy, but something about this Sunday morning felt like lounging on the sofa with a book in hand felt right – felt comfortable. And yet, so incomprehensibly boring. 

Luckily for him, the state of his boredom skipped down the stairs just in time. 

“What are you up to, Feli?” He spoke as if he’d just now decided to put his book down, reaching for his tea. He tried to hide the slight sputter as he went to drink it, finding it now had gone cold. He wasn’t amazingly into tea in the first place, but it being cold was – as Arthur would put it – a crime against humanity. 

“Looking for you!” The Italian hopped over jumping onto the sofa just in time for the tea to be put down and not spilled over the pair of them. He squirmed up until his was half way up Francis’ body, arms tight around his waist. 

Francis broke into a soft smile upon seeing him, laying on his front looking up with those beautiful eyes. He reached down to play with his hair, brushing it out of his face, “Why on earth would you be looking for me? I’m not doing anything interesting.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Feli shook his head, hair flopping back into his face, “I wanted to see you is all.”  
“Well that’s very sweet of you.” He hummed. 

Feli’s eyes closed, burying his head into the other man’s soft shirt, and he stayed there for a little while, like a contented cat, having his head pet and hair played with, comfortable and warm. 

Another figure came down the stairs, this time Arthur, stepping his lazy way down as he rubbed his eyes. He passed the two, receiving not much but an open eye watching him and a slight turn of another head. He reached down, running a hand through Francis’ hair as he passed, grabing the bug of cold tea.  
“Do you want another?”  
“If you would.” Francis replied, leaning back with the hand in his hair, eyes closed to enjoy it best. There was only one thing that would make this moment better. 

“Have you seen Ludwig at all?” He mused, eyes opening just a bit,  
“Hm? Basement I think.” Arthur replied, barely paying attention, “Doing all that… work out stuff. Might join him.” Absentmindedly, he took a sip of the tea in his hand as he spoke, and promptly spat it back into the cup,  
“Careful, he might rope you into something.”  
“Goodie.”  
“Can I have some tea too, Artie?” Feli looked up, his legs kicking up behind him, eyes sparkling. 

The Englishman gave a smile, finishing his rifle through Francis’ hair and stepped out, “I’ll make some for everyone.” 

Once he had left, Feli went back to laying his head down, but now he stayed with his eyes up, looking at the Frenchman with a little smile on his face. A face that showed the promise of mischief. And indeed, when least expected he pushed up that shirt he had been resting against, and started kissing his stomach. 

Francis flushed over immediately, goose bumps up his arms, “Feli!” he spoke, hushed and firm, before switching it to an embarrassed chuckle, “Don’t you think that’s a little… inappropriate right now? We could go upstairs or…”  
“No no.” Feli shook his head, resting it back, admiring how soft that little cushion of flesh was, “I just wanted to let you know I like your belly.”  
“M-my..? oh that.” The Frenchman put a hand on his cheek, feeling the heat still rising from it, “I have been getting a little lazier lately.”  
“You haven’t. Everyone has that. It’s to protect your organs.”  
“Well it’s not doing the best job with you around, hm?” Francis teased, reaching down again to play with the Italian’s hair, “It’s not usually this soft.”  
“It’s because you’ve eaten.”  
“I did have a larger breakfast.”  
“You _had_ breakfast.” Feli huffed, making his way up so he was resting on the Frenchman’s chest, “You and Arthur are the worst for it. And I thought you loved food, like me!” 

Francis had to laugh, pulling him closer up to him, “I suppose you’re right. You always set me right, you know that?”  
“As long as you’re happy.” Feli looked up, sneaking a little peck to that stubbly jaw, “That’s all I need.”  
“Thank you… You know who I think needs your upbeat attitude right now?” He spoke, tapping the Italian’s nose lightly. 

\--- 

Earphones in, music blaring, sweat dripping down his back. Hours Ludwig would spend in this basement, here is where he could think, where he could build. And build he did, testing his strength, keeping himself in shape, it was just nice to be alone like this sometimes and forget for a while that the outside world existed. 

He was lifting some small weights when the one thing that could sound over the heavy metal music in his ears came along, and he looked up, eyes wide. 

“Catch me!” Feli shouted as he ran towards him. 

Panic over took him. This was his work down, but what else was he to do? Let the Italian jump and fall. No, instead he threw the weights down as close to the ground as he could and held out his arms just in time for Feliciano to leap into them, knocking one of the earbuds from the German’s ears. 

“Feli.” He breathed out, still out of breath from the work out – and probably the panic of having to catch someone running towards him at top speed, “More warning next time. Please.”  
“I would have called down the stairs but usually you have the music out loud. You can’t hear me if it’s in your ears!”  
Ludwig huffed, bouncing the smaller man in his arms. He was heavier than the weights, but still an easy feat. If he was here, though, that meant the work out was over, so he slowly sat back on a bench with a sigh, setting Feli onto his lap. 

“You’ll hurt your ears with music like that.” The Italian pouted, pulling the second earphone out, “Why do you listen to it?”  
“I like it.”  
“It’s so angry.”  
“It helps.” 

Feli sat up a little more, reaching up to push the hair out of the German’s face, pressing some kisses into his forehead.  
“You’re sweaty.”  
“Correct.” He couldn’t help but smile as the kisses kept coming, making their way into his hair, “What are you doing?”  
“Trying to kiss your thoughts.”  
“Why?”  
“Because that’s where you’re most self conscious.” 

Something in his chest squeezed at his heart. Ludwig felt the need to put a hand to his chest, heat rising in his face, “That is very kind of you…” He smiled, moving so he was eye level and the kisses ceased, “What about you?”  
“What about me?” Feli blinked, confusion painting his face. 

The stairs creaked as the other two stepped down, each with two mugs in their hands, careful not to spill any as they made their way over. Feli looked at them before turning back to the German he was sitting on, “I’m not self conscious about anything.” 

“Everyone’s got something.” Arthur spoke as he set one of the mugs down on the bench, sitting down next to it, “He’s got a point. You do all of these things for us, make us feel good, what about you, Feli?”  
“No. don’t think so.”  
“Not true, not at all.” Francis sat on the other side, “Don’t make us kiss every inch of you until we find something.”  
“Whaat? It’s no fun if you’re just trying to find something I don’t like!”  
“Would you prefer somewhere you do like?”  
“When he’s not on my lap you can continue being horny, Francis.” Ludwig huffed, adjusting the Italian where he was held and taking his hand, “You don’t have to tell us anything.” He muttered, pressing the hand against his lips, “If you’re happy, we’re happy.” 

Feliciano smiled, a little giggle coming up from his chest as he fell back onto the sweaty German’s shoulder, “Alright… Where should I start?”


	2. ...To Distract - DenNor

It was always an interesting time when these two were lumped to go shopping together. And by interesting, it usually consisted of Matthias talking endlessly about something, interrupting himself with something else, then promptly forgetting his own point as quickly as he had begun. It was routine by now, and while he was busy with that, Lukas was the one actually searching for what they were supposed to be looking for. 

“Tino really gave us quite the list, huh?” Matthias looked at the paper they were given, filled to the brim with gift ideas for other nations, “How’re we supposed to get our own gifts for people?”  
“You only buy for the people you like.” Lukas spoke quite bluntly as usual, looking through the market they had stumbled upon,  
“Well… if you put it that way.” He folded up the paper, stuffing it back into his pocket, “Why can’t he buy them? We’ll be buying our own gifts at this rate.”  
Lukas shrugged, “Date night.”  
“Ah… What’s stopping him from doing it later?”  
“I don’t have the answers to all of your questions. Stop asking them.” 

That was – what Matthias could only guess - _go ask him_ in Norwegian. 

They walked a little further, not finding much that was listed, and soon it had just felt like a wild goose chase they had been sent on. Nothing written down seemed to be anywhere, and now the Dane was cold and had run out of things to talk about. There was only so much he could ramble on about before the one-sided conversation ran dry. 

That was when one stall caught his eye and he stopped – easily distracted perhaps by the shiny stones he saw. But he had to stop, leaving his walking partner to carry on forwards, not realising he’d stopped to look. Among the various glittering rocks, was one lone carved white stone in the shape of a polar bear. All angles and simplified, it was cute enough to keep drawing him back. 

_You only buy for people you like_

“What are you doing?”  
Matthias jumped half out of his skin, “Damn, you’re real quiet sometimes, you know that?”  
No response, as per usual. It was just his way of being, keeping his lips sealed when there was nothing of value to say.

“L-look!” The Dane stumbled to think of a reason, “That one there, the black one.” With hands on Lukas’ shoulders, he moved him, “See, if you move over here, it looks like the northern lights!”  
“…I see.” His head tilted slightly, watching the stone shift colours. Perhaps it was the cold, but some blush seemed to creep up his still face, and once it was noticed, Matthias removed his hands. He was aware personal space was important, as much as he sometimes accidentally overstepped that boundary. 

“Yeah… Thought you… thought you’d like it.” He scratched the back of his neck, “Anyway, lets uh. Let’s get going.”  
Before he could leave the stall, his sleeve was held onto, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Huh? What’s up?” He turned back, looking over as Lukas’ purple eyes had not once shifted away from the pretty rock he’d seen. 

“Hey…” The other spoke a little softer than before, “You want one?”  
The Norwegian nodded, still transfixed,  
“Alright. Pick one out, I’ll get it for you.” Matthias fished out his wallet, a little smile of triumph on his face. But despite the colour shifting stones, he still looked back at that little polar bear. With the cash he had, he could only afford one. 

With a sigh, he tore his eyes away, handing over the money for the stone Lukas had picked out. At least the sight of him so transfixed on something was adorable, it would make up for the lack of little polar bear statues in his life. 

“Ready to go then?” He asked once the stone had been packaged up and was now in Lukas’ hands,  
“One more thing.” He muttered,  
“What’s that?” 

The question was cut off with a pressure to his cheek, and it didn’t take long for him to realise a kiss had been planted there. Lukas drew back again, eyes averted as usual, but the colour in his cheeks was much more apparent, even rosy.  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s no problem…!” Matthias really didn’t mean for it to come out so panicked, it was hard to disguise that squeak in his voice.  
“One more.”  
“One what-“

This time, his lips were the target, and instinctively, he reached out to hold the man in front of him by the shoulders. It was sweet, if not forceful, and if he tried to move away, it was pushed back. Not that he didn’t mind, but they were right in front of a stall, in the middle of a fairly busy market. Even so, he closed his eyes to enjoy it for a while, even kissing back some. But all good things come to an end, and eventually they parted. 

Lukas stepped back, hands behind his back in a very tight, put together posture, his face both determined and flushed. “We can go now.” And off he went. The other man had to spin on his heels to turn and catch up, more than a bit pleased with himself – enough to stop talking for a bit anyway. 

After a time, they headed home, not finding a single thing on the list they were given. But, they settled in, sitting together on the sofa – Matthias with his arm around the back of it, not quite around the Norwegian, but enough for him to be comfortable as he moved the stone he had gotten in his hand, watching it shift in the light. 

“You really liked that, huh?” Matthias smiled, mug in hand, “It’s pretty cool.”  
The other stopped, looking up, “I got you something too.”  
“huh?” 

Lukas stood, striding over to where he had put his coat and fished around in the pocket, hiding what he pulled out in his cupped hands until he sat back down.  
“I saw you looking at it.” He spoke, “And since you bought something for me…” He opened his hands, revealing the stone polar bear. 

The Dane’s eyes lit up all at once, “When did you go back?” He asked, holding out his hand for the little statue to be rolled into,  
“I didn’t. I got it while you were there.”  
“What?? How did I not notice?”  
“You were too busy kissing me.” 

His face flushed remembering it, and he mustered up a cheesy smile, “You could have waited until I walked away.”  
“You wait for me.” Lukas said plainly, letting himself fall until he was on the other’s chest, “I just keep going.”  
“Thanks… You know, I was looking at it because it reminded me of you.” He smiled, letting his arm rest fully around the Norwegian,  
“Made of stone?”  
“Cute.” He muttered, resting his chin in his hair, “And maybe a little stony.”  
“Shut up.”


	3. ...To shut them up - GerEng

In Arthur’s house, the smell of smoke wasn’t entirely unusual. Should it come from the garden, wafting in through a window, or the kitchen, that was the real interesting part. What was unusual was Arthur actually attempting to cook. After several bad attempts in the past, he had taken to either ordering food or letting people cook for him.

Ludwig had learned to differentiate between the musk of cigarette smoke that followed his partner wherever he went, and the bitter smell of food burning. Should this happen, he would know to rush downstairs, identify the cause, and put out what possible fire there was, of course while facing Arthur’s denial of his lack of cooking skills.

Today, however, was very different.

The smell was very unexpected, he hadn’t even known Arthur was cooking, but he rushed down in his usual routine to fix the problem and open a window. But as he turned to the culprit, fully prepared to lecture him, he stopped, stern face falling as he saw his partner’s eyes full of tears, spilling over onto his cheeks.

The possible fire suddenly seemed very unimportant.

“Arthur…” He spoke softly, something tugging at his throat seeing the strong Englishman like this,  
“Don’t.” Came the reply, muttered as there was an attempt to wipe away his tears, “I don’t need to hear it.”  
“Arthur come here.”  
“No. no I don’t want to.”  
“Tell me what happened.”  
“Everything.” Green eyes looked up, Arthur’s face holding shock and frustration all in one. His brow creased and jaw slack as he tried to explain, but words weren’t entirely an option. Not ones that could form a coherent sentence anyway.

“I was just. I was doing it. It was fine. It was all fine.” As he spoke, he began to shake, hands in front of him flexing and gripping in an attempt to keep him moving. His words grew in frustration, “And it happened. And I can’t. I can’t. Everything happened and I can’t do it.” He turned and began to pace.

Ludwig watched, and though he couldn’t quite understand the words, he could understand the feeling. Not being able to explain, words that seem simple come out as noises, completely overwhelmed. He had to admit, the smell wasn’t helping his own thought process. But Arthur’s words continued to grow as he found it harder to explain, soon he looked more like a mouse trying to escape a prison.

“Arthur, look at me.”  
“Why did it happen? I wanted to do something nice and everything happens and I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.”  
“I know, come here, we’ll fix it.”  
“No. no no no. its done. I can’t.”  
“Arthur, please.” Ludwig hushed, reaching his arms out to catch the man in his pacing. He didn’t move, just looking at his hands as his fingers continued to flex, all the while talking a million miles a minute, the same sentences over and over, apologising, shaking.

“Calm down, we can fix it.”  
“We can’t. It’s done. I’m sorry I really tried. I tried so hard.” He kept on, more tears streaming.

In a situation like this, he would generally think not to touch who he was trying to calm. He himself hated being touched when he was overwhelmed. But he knew Arthur, and he knew physical attention was usually the best way to calm him, that it was reassurance. So he sighed and pulled the distraught, chattering man against him.

A kiss maybe wasn’t his smartest move, but if it stopped him talking and panicking, it was worth it. And in those sweet seconds, he could feel the Englishman relax just a little bit.

He pulled away softly, taking Arthur’s face in his hands, “Look at me… We’re going to fix it. And if we can’t, we’ll just make something else.”  
“Can’t fix it…”  
“Then that’s okay.” Ludwig soothed, wiping some of the tears from his wet cheeks, “We’ll make something together. But let’s calm down first…”  
The other made a noise, a slight whimper as he nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, his fingers still flexing.

“We’ll watch a film tonight, how about that? One of your favourites.”  
“Kes…?” It was the first word out of his mouth that seemed to be calm. Ludwig smiled softly and kissed the top of his head,  
“We can watch Kes. Isn’t that a bit sad though?”  
“I like it… It’s simple.”

Pleased with the Brit finally seeming to calm, he sat him down, still happy to hold him until was ready to start again. Until then, he continued to kiss his head, stroking through his hair and hushing him. Just talking to him. He could clear his mind and get out what actually happened.

“I had the temperature too high.” Arthur’s voice, now softer and level, spoke, “Didn’t add enough water. It happened too fast and I shut down.”  
“That’s okay.” The German holding him replied with a rub to the shoulder, “We’ll make more.”  
“I ruined it… I just wanted to surprise you with something nice.”  
“Thank you for the thought. It was very romantic of you.”  
“Not very romantic to get tears all over your shirt…”  
Ludwig looked down, having not noticed the dark wet patches on his grey shirt before. He shrugged, a little chuckle rising up, “Arthur there are far _far_ worse things you have spilled on my shirt in the past.”  
“If I’m drunk they don’t count.”  
“Keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
